The Dilemma
by 24addict89
Summary: Final Chapter up: Taylor and Summer get married, but Taylor is worried about whether or not her mom will turn up
1. The Confession

The Dilemma

Summary: A girls night in turns passionate when Summer and Taylor share a drunken kiss, but not before Taylor confesses a secret which she has never told anyone. Warning: femslash. Rated T for mildly graphic content- don't say I didn't warn you

Chapter 1- Confessions

Summer and Taylor decided to have a girls night in. Ryan and Seth were on a weekend away to Vegas so they needed to keep themselves amused. They had a house to themselves and a lot of alcohol, which they preceded to drink by themselves while watching some movies. Summer snuggled up to Taylor as she was quite cold. This made Taylor feel slightly uncomfortable because of the deep secret she was hiding. The truth was, Taylor was madly in love with Summer- and had been for ages. However, until now she had been able to control it, but now she knew she had to tell Summer the truth about her sexuality (she is a lesbian) and her feelings for her- eventually. After a while, Taylor took a deep breath and said: "Summer, there's something I need to tell you, but I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say". Summer replied, putting her arm around Taylor: "Look, I'm your best friend, if you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't- even Ryan and Cohen". Then, Taylor said something she had wanted to say for ages, but only felt she could say after a few drinks: "The truth is Summer, I'm a lesbian. I haven't told anyone because I was scared of how they would react- especially you".

"Taylor" Summer said in a sympathetic tone "Being a lesbian doesn't mean I think any less of you". "Aww thanks Sum, I knew I could rely on you" Taylor said before hugging her. At that moment, Taylor felt a sudden urge come over her- the urge to kiss Summer. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl she had ever known, and it was her feelings for her which made her realise she was a lesbian. However, she couldn't control her feelings any longer. As they broke off the hug, Taylor softly kissed Summer on the lips. To Taylor, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Surprisingly, Summer returned the kiss. This time it was longer, more intimate. For Taylor, this was what she wanted as she had been in love with Summer for as long as she could remember, being her best friend and seeing her with Seth clearly so happy just made it harder to deal with her feelings. It also seemed to be what Summer wanted.

After they broke their kiss, Taylor made another confession to Summer: "Sum, I don't want you to freak, but I'm in love with you". Summer jokily said: "I kinda guessed that, given how you did just kiss me". Taylor giggled and rested her head on Summer's shoulder. Summer then carried on: "Truth is Taylor, as much as I love Cohen, I think I have feelings for you to". Summer then leaned in and passionately kissed Taylor on the lips. Now the two of them had everything out in the open, they had been completely honest with each other and there was no hiding anymore.

What Summer said was true, she did love Seth, but since Marissa's death the person she was most able to turn to was Taylor. Seth wasn't the best person for sensitivity, but did have a habit of saying the wrong thing. They may have both had a few drinks, but they had meant every single word they had said. What they were going to do next they didn't know, but they would deal with that tomorrow


	2. The Morning After

The Dilemma

Summary: After sleeping with Taylor, (yes, you did read that right) Summer is forced to ask herself some awkward questions she doesn't have the answers to

Chapter 2- The Morning After

Taylor had just woken up with the worst hangover she had probably ever had. She decided the best thing to do would be to drink coffee, lots of it. It was a tried and trusted method of curing a hangover which had always served her well in the past. She then saw Summer coming out of the bathroom after just taking a shower, with just a towel around her. Taylor said: "Morning Summer, how are you- hungover like me?" Summer replied seductively: "I'm fine, after a great night last night". Summer then leaned in to kiss Taylor, but she pulled back. Confused, she asked: "Summer, what are you doing?" Taylor's hangover had clearly affected her memory, so Summer decided to remind her of what happened: "Last night you told me you loved me, then I told you I felt the same way, then we slept together, or don't you remember any of that?"

Summer then spent the next half an hour reminding Taylor of what happened in detail, from their initial boozing to sleeping together. Taylor was amazed all of this stuff actually happened, even though she had been in love with Summer for ages. Eventually, Taylor asked: "The thing is Summer, where do we go from here? You are still with Seth aren't you?" "Yes I am still with Cohen, but if you're asking me to choose between you and him, I can't make that kind of choice right now. It's taken me long enough to deal with the fact I'm in love with another girl". Taylor was sympathetic to what Summer was saying. After all, she had been in exactly the same position herself and could fully understand what Summer was going through. She put her hands on Summer's cheeks and said softly: "Look, as much as I love you I understand, take as long as you need". Summer thanked her, then the two girls shared a hug. After this, Summer kissed Taylor on the lips. There was clear passion in the kiss from both girls. They knew they shouldn't do it, because Summer was with Seth, but they also knew they wanted to be together.

After the confessions last night, Taylor and Summer could feel a certain sense of relief that they were open about their feelings for each other, meaning they had no more secrets. However, they knew they couldn't tell anyone they had slept together, because then they would be isolated. Their parents probably wouldn't speak to them again, in the case of Taylor's father there wouldn't have been much difference but she didn't want to take the risk, and neither would Ryan and Seth.

Taylor and Summer lay in bed together, snuggled up when the phone rang, neither of them wanted to get up and answer so they let it go onto answer phone, it was Ryan- he and Seth were in California and would be back in Orange County in the next half an hour. At that point Taylor and Summer couldn't actually do anything because they had just fallen asleep

I know the story hasn't really advanced much in this chapter but I can assure you, things will definitely get more interesting in the next chapter, which will be up in the next few days. Please feel free to leave suggestions as to how you think I should advance the story


	3. The Discovery

The Dilemma

Summary: Ryan and Seth are returning from their weekend away as Taylor and Summer are in bed together, will they get caught?

Chapter 3- The Discovery

Kaitlin walked past Taylor's bedroom and couldn't help hearing the noises coming from the room. It was obvious Taylor was making out with someone so Kaitlin, being the nosy girl she is and noticing the door was slightly open, decided to have a sneaky peek inside to see if it was someone she recognised. When she saw who it was she froze in amazement. "Oh my god" she said quietly to herself "Summer is having an affair with Taylor!" For a second she tried to actually believe what she had seen, then she heard the doorbell ring and knew exactly who it was. She sensed her chance to stir things up a bit, so she said while walking away: "Don't worry, I'll answer it". In reality Summer and Taylor were totally oblivious to what was going on. When she answered the door it was Ryan and Taylor. Ryan said: "Hi Kaitlin, are Summer and Taylor in?" "Yeah they're in Taylor's room, you can go straight in" Kaitlin replied, before eagerly awaiting what was certain to follow. Here Kaitlin was proving she really was Julie Cooper's daughter.

Ryan and Seth walked up the stairs and then Seth opened the door and said: "Hey girls were…" At this point he stopped what he was saying as he saw Summer, his girlfriend, in bed with Taylor. All four of them wanted to say something but couldn't. Taylor and Summer were embarrassed after being caught out, while Ryan and Seth had a feeling of groundhog day after Seth's discovery of Marissa's relationship with Alex. After a while Taylor plucked up the courage to speak and said: "Look guys, we never intended this to happen but me and Summer can't help how we feel about each other". Ryan said sternly: "So what are you trying to tell us, you're a lesbian?" "Yes Ryan that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you" came Taylor's angry reply. By this point Seth had stormed out of the room. Noticing Seth had made a hasty exit, Ryan went to leave, without saying a word. When he got outside he arrived just in time to stop Seth driving off by himself.

Ryan reasoned with Seth, saying: "I know what you saw in there was a shock, it shocked me too, but don't you think it's a better idea of I drive given the state your in". Seth agreed, knowing he shouldn't be driving after he had just found his girlfriend in bed with another girl. For Seth this was a strange situation. Yes he had discovered Marissa in a very low cut robe coming out of Alex's bedroom and this surprised him, but then he was able to enjoy it and enjoy visualising them together but this time it felt as if his whole world had come crashing down around him. Summer was the only good thing that had ever happened in his life other than Ryan coming to Newport, but now even that had gone wrong.

Again, any feedback is welcome. I will upload the next chapter at some point this week


	4. The Crossroads

The Dilemma

Summary: Seth and Ryan have just discovered Summer and Taylor's affair, with a little help from Kaitlin. Now Summer is forced to make the one decision she wasn't ready to make before- Taylor or Seth

Chapter 4- The Crossroads

Seth was lying on his bed listening to downbeat, depressing music. He felt it best suited his mood after discovering Summer had cheated on him. He didn't want to see anyone or do anything. He didn't even want to play computer games. Being the concerned parent he is, Sandy said to Ryan: "What's up with Seth, he's been really down since you two got back last night and he isn't talking". Ryan then took a deep breath and before he explained he decided to start eating a bagel, mainly to try and put off telling Sandy and Kirsten the truth. He explained: "Basically when we got back we went to see Taylor and Summer, but they were in bed. Together".

For once Sandy and Kirsten were rendered speechless, they couldn't quite believe what Ryan had just told them. Ryan then added: "He's kinda wondering if Summer still wants to be with him". Talking of Summer, she'd decided to go round to try and explain to Seth what happened. All she got was a mean look from Ryan and to be told he didn't want to see her and she should go. At that point Seth finally came downstairs and noticed Summer at the door. He gestured to Ryan that he was OK to speak to her, so he went back into the house. Seth and Summer decided it would be better to discuss things in his bedroom.

They went up to his room and Summer nervously spoke first, saying: "OK, I know you're upset and I don't blame you, but I can't help how I feel about Taylor". Seth then asked several questions: "When, where and why did it happen?" Summer then gave all of the answers fairly quickly, as she wanted to make the conversation as brief as was humanly possible: "The first night you and Ryan were away, the Coopers, as for why- because we are in love with each other". Seth glumly said to Summer, while still trying to digest the fact Summer had just told him she was in love with Taylor: "As much as I love you Summer, it's me or her, you gotta choose"

Summer knew she really did have to choose. Realising she is bisexual was hard for her, but choosing between Seth and Taylor was probably the hardest decision she had ever had to make. There was a long, very awkward silence as Summer made up her mind. Eventually she came to the decision she felt in her heart was the right one. "So" Seth said to break the silence and force Summer to tell him who she had chosen "Are you gonna be with me or her". Summer then replied: "I'm really sorry Cohen and I do love you, but I want to be with Taylor"

This left Seth crushed. Summer meant everything to him, more than anyone or anything in the world, now he had lost her and wasn't going to get her back. Summer couldn't get out of the room quick enough. She went back to her car and drove back home, desperate to tell Taylor that she had left Seth for her. Ryan had seen Summer and could sense what had happened, he then decided it would best to leave Seth alone for a while.


	5. The Aftermath

The Dilemma

Summary: Seth and Ryan are left to deal with each other after Summer's decision to leave Seth for Taylor

Chapter 5- The Aftermath

The depressed state Seth had been in for the last few days had not only continued, but also spread to Ryan. Neither of them wanted to speak to anyone, including each other. Seth felt like it was actually impossible for anything good to happen to him. Without Summer, he feared he would go back to being the social outcast who was ignored and treated like dirt by everyone.

As for Ryan, it seemed most of his girlfriends liked other girls! First Marissa, now Taylor. It was going to be hard for either of them to be in Newport, to be around Summer and Taylor knowing what they know. They couldn't face seeing them. Sandy and Kirsten worked out what was going on, that Summer had decided to be with Taylor, rather than Seth. This made Seth question any shred of masculinity he may have had.

Meanwhile, Summer got home and prepared to tell Taylor what had happened. She said: "I've been doing a lot of thinking and as much as I care about Cohen, I want to be with you, so I've left him". Taylor was left speechless, but in a good way. She asked: "Are you sure this is what you really want?" Summer replied: "Yes, Taylor I love you and I want to be with you, now we can be together and no-one can stop us". After this they shared a kiss, which was interrupted by Kaitlin, who said: "Oh my god, can't you two get a room". This didn't bother Taylor, who simply replied: "Kaitlin, this has nothing to do with you, unless there is something you want to tell us". Summer giggled at this remark, it amused her that Taylor could react like that when she would normally go on a long rant about anything and everything. Kaitlin gave the pair an evil look before replying: "What you two get up to is your business, but it is my house as well. Oh and I don't swing that way!"

As open as they were able to be to everyone around them, they were still scared of telling the two people who, deep down, were most important to them- their parents. The way Summer saw it, there were three possible scenarios:

Scenario 1: One of their parents is OK with it, but the other freaks out

Scenario 2: They are both OK with it

Scenario 3: They both freak

Summer then said: "As great as Scenario 2 would be, I think Scenario 3 is the most likely". Taylor agreed, but also insisted they had to tell their parents as the longer they left it the harder it would be

The next couple of chapters may take a few days to upload, but it will be worth the wait as Taylor and Summer finally come out to their parents….


	6. The Parent Trap 1

The Dilemma

Summary: Essentially Part 1 of 2 with Taylor and Summer telling their parents about their relationship. This chapter centres around Taylor coming out to her mother

Chapter 6- The Parent Trap 1

Taylor was not looking forward to telling her mother about her new relationship. They had just started getting on well for the first time ever and she was about to drop a bombshell the size of Orange County on her. But it had to be done and the longer Taylor left it, the harder it would be.

Taylor had agreed to meet Veronica at the Yacht Club. After a drink, Taylor said: "Mum, I have some big news, I'm seeing someone". At this point Veronica seemed pleased, she said: "That's great, he must be better for you than that French guy you married!" Taylor giggled at that remark, remembering her marriage to Henri-Michel had to be laughed at, then she dropped the bombshell: "The truth is mum, the person I'm seeing is Summer". Taylor wanted to run out right then, which would have been a fairly good idea given the barrage she was about to get from her mother.

Veronica, after a couple of minutes, said: "So what you're trying to tell me is that my daughter is a lesbian and is dating another girl?"- although with a raised voice and clearly disgusted. This reduced Taylor to tears and then she did run out, back home to seek comfort with Summer.

While driving home, with tears in her eyes, Taylor thought to herself 'it went as well as I expected, but as mean as my mother is I really wanted her to accept who I am and support me, now she probably never wants to speak to me ever again'.

As soon as Taylor got home she shut herself away in her room, refusing to speak to anyone expect Summer, as she was the only person who could understand what she was going through. Summer comfortingly said: "You said it was best to get it out in the open and now you have, at least your being totally honest, I haven't told my dad yet". Taylor replied: "Aww Sum thank you, I needed that". Summer then hugged Taylor, prompting her still emotional girlfriend to say: "I needed that too"

Summer knew she had to tell her dad. Was she worried about how he would react? Of course she was, especially after seeing how badly Taylor was affected by her mother's reaction. Despite this, she knew deep down that she loved Taylor, plus if she couldn't be honest with her dad, then who could she be honest with?

As always, reviews and ideas are always welcome. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow


	7. The Parent Trap 2

The Dilemma

Summary: After Taylor told her mother about their relationship, Summer decides the time is right to come clean to her dad

Chapter 7- The Parent Trap 2

Summer had decided to go up to Seattle by herself. She had agreed with Taylor that it was best to be by herself, as Taylor was when she told her mum. She went to see her dad at work. He was pleased to see her, as he said: "Summer, what a pleasant surprise". Looking nervous, she said: "Dad are you busy, because there's something I need to tell you". At that point he wasn't busy at all, so they went into his office. When they both sat down, he said: "Now, what did you want to tell me?, you seemed pretty nervous about whatever it is earlier". Summer replied: "The truth is dad, I'm seeing Taylor. It's been going on for a few weeks and I felt I should be honest with you".

Much to Summer's relief, Neil seemed to take the news pretty well. Leaning back in his chair, he said: "If Taylor makes you happy and it's her that you really want to be with, I'm happy for you". "Aww thanks dad, that means a lot to me" Summer replied before hugging her dad.

This meant that at least Summer could go back to Newport happy, knowing that her dad was fully supportive of her relationship. He had never really seemed happy with her being with Seth, which was understandable as he wasn't exactly the sort of guy he had imagined his daughter being with, but this time he didn't have that problem despite the fact her latest relationship was with another girl.

When she came back, Taylor said nervously: "How did it go, did he go psycho like my mom?" "He was really supportive" Summer said with a broad smile on her face "He said if you make me happy, then he's happy" Summer gave Taylor a hug and a soft kiss on the lips. They were both relieved that everyone that mattered to them now knew about their relationship.

However, being out in Newport wasn't going to be easy, they both knew that, but right now they didn't care. All they cared about at that moment was each other

OK, so they have told everyone, but that's not the end of the story, there are still three chapters left and I am planning a surprising conclusion. The final three chapters will be up within the next few days. As always, reviews are welcome


	8. The Proposal

The Dilemma

Summary: This is set a couple of months after the previous chapters. Taylor has a very important question she wants to ask Summer, but what will her response be?

Chapter 8- The Proposal

Taylor had been doing a lot of thinking, which normally for her isn't such a good thing, she knew she loved Summer more than anyone else in her life. However, she was dreading what she was about to do, because she was scared of how Summer was going to react. The truth was, she wanted to ask Summer to marry her but wasn't sure whether Summer would think it was too soon in their relationship. Then she thought to herself: "I suppose I won't know unless I ask her".

She spent most of that day trying to avoid Summer, just to make sure she didn't spoil the surprise. She went to the nearest jewellery store and decided to buy a ring that was fairly expensive so it showed Taylor cared, but wasn't too expensive so Taylor could actually afford it. She saw the ring she wanted and bought it. The guy at the jewellery store looked slightly confused. Taylor then explained: "It's for my girlfriend". The guy then understood but didn't seem to judge her, which was a relief as Taylor was sick and tired of being judged just because she was a lesbian. When she left the store she phoned Summer and said: "Are you at home, 'cos I need to talk to you". "Yeah I'm at home" Summer replied, looking slightly worried. "Good, I'll be back in a few minutes.

Sure enough, Taylor was back in just a few minutes. Summer said to her: "OK, do you want to tell me what you were going on about earlier?" Taylor sat down and said: "I have something I need to ask you". Taylor then reached into her pocket and took out the ring. As she did it she got down on one knee, which made Summer even more confused. Then she asked her the question: "Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"

A look of shock and delight came across Summer's face, she didn't need very long to think: "Yes, yes of course I will" she said, before excitedly hugging Taylor. With that they shared a lingering, intimate kiss before hugging again. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is actually happening" Taylor said with her arms around Summer. "Me neither, I can't believe we're actually getting married" replied Summer.

They may have only been together for a couple of months, but they both knew it was what they wanted. They decided they wanted to get married within a few weeks, but wanted to spend a lot of money on the wedding. After all, they only wanted to do it once and it was the most important day of their lives. Now all they had to do was tell everyone the good news

How will everyone react to the news? Will anyone try to spoil it? Will their parents turn up? So many questions, all of which will be answered in the final two chapters


	9. The Announcement

The Dilemma

Summary: Basically, Summer and Taylor announce their engagement. This is the penultimate chapter of the story

Chapter 9- The Announcement

Summer and Taylor had decided the first people they wanted to tell about their engagement were Ryan and Seth, although they were pretty nervous about telling them. How would Summer tell her ex-boyfriend she is marrying another girl? Taylor then worked out a way of telling everyone without the added nerves. They would simply send out invitations to everyone, just as would happen with a heterosexual marriage. Summer replied to this: "That is a very good idea, that way we can kinda soften the blow".

They carefully wrote the invitations, saying:

You are invited to attend the civil partnership ceremony of

Taylor Townsend

And

Summer Roberts

At Orange County Registry Office

Monday, July 2nd 2007

They sent them to everyone they knew. They had booked the wedding for a couple of months time because, well, it would take a couple of months to plan their ideas for the reception. It would also take them a while to be able to afford it.

As the invitations arrived people contacted them telling them whether or not they would be coming. Much to Taylor and Summer's relief, the Cohens and the Coopers both confirmed they were coming. The only people they weren't sure about were their parents. Summer's father phoned from Seattle. He'd managed to get that day of as he still had some holiday entitlement left, so he was going to come over for a few days. Only one person hadn't contacted them- Taylor's mom.

Taylor said to Summer: "I know we've never really got on that well, but I really hope my mom can make it to the wedding". Summer put her arm comfortingly around Taylor and said: "I'm sure she will. I know she can be a bit of a dragon but she's your mom, she'll be there".

They spent the next few weeks choosing the caterers, their dresses for the ceremony and of course the venue for the reception. For the reception, they decided to have it at the Bait Shop, because they had so many great memories there it made sense to them

Later this week- The Final Chapter as Summer and Taylor get married. Please Review any of the chapters so I can make future stories better


	10. The Wedding

The Dilemma

Summary: This is it, the final chapter as Taylor and Summer prepare to get married. Please Review this or any other chapter so I can make future stories better

Disclaimer: As I am not Josh Schwartz, none of the events in this story ever happened. However, if I had owned The OC, they would have done

Chapter 10- The Wedding

Taylor was outside the registry office, virtually passing out. She was about to marry the love of her life and she couldn't have been more nervous. What made it worse was that she didn't know if her mom was going to turn up. She had said a few days beforehand she would try to make it, but Taylor wasn't very hopeful. Everyone else was there, waiting for her. Eventually she said to herself: "OK Taylor, you can do this, it's what you've always wanted". After that she had calmed down enough to carry on. As she entered she noticed her mom had been able to make it, which brought an even bigger smile across her face.

The ceremony was then conducted with fairly traditional vows (Summer and Taylor had decided they wanted the wedding to be fairly traditional). The vows were:

I call upon these persons here present

To witness that I Taylor Townsend/Summer Roberts

Take thee Summer Roberts/Taylor Townsend

To be my lawful civil partner

After the vows everyone applauded as Taylor and Summer kissed. Outside Taylor tossed the bouquet which was caught by Julie, much to Sandy and Jimmy's amusement.

Afterwards Seth said to Summer: "So, I suppose your now Summer Townsend". Being Seth he was of course joking, which Summer knew instantly, replying: "So when can we expect you to become Seth Atwood then!" It pleased both of them that despite there less than easy break-up they remained good friends. Ryan then pointed out that: "You two are the first civil partners in Orange County".

At the reception, which was as agreed held at the Bait Shop, Ryan and Seth decided to pay tribute to Taylor and Summer in their own unique way- singing. This proved a crowd pleaser, even though neither of them could actually sing, although it did show that Ryan and Seth were genuinely happy for Summer and Taylor.

Most people then got very drunk, except of course Kirsten. Sandy and Jimmy both had to be carried out after challenging each other to a drinking game. Noticing them, Summer said: "At least everyone's enjoying themselves".

So that's it. The end of the story. Again, please feel free to review any of the chapters


End file.
